Cyberspace
in the distance]] Cyberspace is a virtual universe''Cyberchase: The Quest''. "The kind and caring ruler of Cyberspace. Motherboard keeps the virtual universe running smoothly and makes sure everyone is taken care of." and the physical abstraction of the Internet"How It All Started: Webisode 3". It seems to be connected to the "real world" in that events in Cyberspace represent processes on real-world computers, or vice-versa. It is unclear how well-known the real world is within Cyberspace, but it can be observed directly from within Cyberspace through certain methods, such as what seems to be a library security camera feed."Lost My Marbles" Cyberspace is described as a place where anyone can go and anything can happen"How It All Started: Webisode 1". "Cyberspace . . . a place where time and space are one . . . A place where the lines between reality and imagination no longer exist . . . A place where anyone can go and anything can happen. Throughout Cyberspace there are thousands of places called cybersites, each very different from the other, and all under the watchful eye of their thoughtful and peace-loving leader: Motherboard. The heads of several cybersites gather for an important meeting with Motherboard to discuss the future""A Perfect Fit""Space Waste Odyssey", and is indeed habitable for Earth humans, although, in practice, few entities are shown traveling in or out of it. The human members of the CyberSquad travel between the universes frequently, and there are rare instances of entities native to Cyberspace entering the real world: Digit has been to France"Codename: Icky", and Jackie has brought a Madre Bonita flower home for her mother"Mother's Day". Deep Cyberspace is mostly dark green in color, with a raindrop-like texture, floating circuitry, and -like ribbons of binary numbers. Physics The physics of Cyberspace differ from those of the real world. Gravity seems to pull in a constant direction at all times, even in the regions of Cyberspace that are comparable to outer space. Time is entangled with space such that time spent within Cyberspace can be negligible compared to time elapsed in the real world. Magic exists, but its scope seems to be limited to Cyberspace itself"The Fairy Borg Father", and certain forms don't affect those who aren't native to Cyberspace"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green". Cyberspace also contains substances such as magnetite and francesium. In some ways, Cyberspace functions like a literal computer directory. Certain devices can search it for requested data"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1". The Emergency Reset Button, when unlocked, allows whoever presses it to reformat Cyberspace in their image"The Cyberchase Movie". Structure Cyberspace is comprised of at least 1,294 distinct cybersites that are analogous to planets. The relative locations and physics between cybersites seem to be inconsistent, and maps of Cyberspace differ between episodes. Governance Motherboard is the potentate and cyberbrain of Cyberspace. She exerts total control over Cyberspace from Motherboard Control Central, watching over cybersites and managing diplomatic affairs"Less Than Zero", and can bridge physically distant locations, in Cyberspace and the real world alike, with portals. If Motherboard is defeated in a formal election, the position can be seized, which includes the right to amend the Cyber-Constitution"True Colors". It isn't known how else the new ruler could control Cyberspace without infringing on Motherboard's civil liberties. Name origin Cyberspace is a word referring to the notional world of information and communication provided by the InternetCyberspace | Definition of Cyberspace by Lexico. Oxford.. In science fiction, it can refer to a three-dimensional representation of virtual space in a computer networkcyberspace - Wiktionary. Hacker and Wicked want to rename the universe to Hackerspace"Unhappily Ever After""The Cyberchase Movie" and Wickedspace, respectively, upon coming into power. These are s of the existing name with each of their own names. The former may also be a pun on makerspaces, which are sometimes referred to as "hackerspaces" . Gallery Activities desktop-bg.jpg Games desktop-bg.jpg|View from Mount Olympus Topics desktop-bg.jpg Videos desktop-bg.jpg Maps Map of Cyberspace.jpg|"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" References Category:Locations